talk with the skip beat cast
by MangaAddict300
Summary: first one was deleted now its back! you guys get to interview the skip beat cast! rules are inside
1. intro

Every ma300 fan is in the audience wondering why they are here.

"what's going on?"

"why are we here"

"what is the author up to?"

Then the light on stage suddenly turned on and there appeared mangaaddict300. She smiles at her fans "hey guys um I don't know how to explain this-"

"what's going on?" yelled one of the fans. "why are we here?"

"aren't you supposed to be working on your story?" ma300 silenced them "alright! Quiet! Here's what's up. I cant focus on tiger's lullaby cuz I have writers block! So to clear my head I decided to do 'Talk with the Skip Beat cast' again this time rewritten."

the fans murmured but ma300 continued on "the first one was deleted cuz some people hated it how I wrote it like some sort of chat room so I'll try to do it like this. But its gonna take a while to get used to. I don't like talking and writing in a third person. So you guys know the rules right?"

"uh…no" answered the fans in unison. Ma300 sighed.

"ok here are the rules. 1) you can ask any question to the cast as long its not out of hand as in no sexual questions!" some of the fans groaned. Ma300 ignored them

"2) you guys get to come on stage and ask the cast but no running to them to kiss them, kill them, or claim them as yours. Cuz I'll have bodyguards to protect them." now all the fans groaned "AND 3) you guys can ask as many questions as you like! now the first to ask questions to is…" fan pray that Ren is gonna be first. "is Lory Takarada!" the fans sighed but accept it.

Ok ya know wat to do! Ask! It'll be due on Tuesday!


	2. lory takarada

Ma300, who's till on stage, surprised by the fans. She sighed and said. "ok! Now Lory Takarada, come on out!" Lory comes out with one of his crazy outfits of course. He sat in a comfy sofa and smiled at the fans. "Ok and Your-truthful-lies please come on stage!" then your-truthful-lies comes up stage and smiles at ma300 and the president. Then ma300 said. "ok! now ask him your questions!" your-truthful-lies sighed and asked the president

"Takarada-sempai, when did you start wearing your crazy outfits?" Lory thought about it for a minute before answering.

"I guess right after my wife died. You see, she meant the world to me and after she left, well everything just crumbed down. So my son and everyone else tried to snap me out of it. Later I felt I should become the new Lory. So I started to wear very eccentric things then it wasn't enough I bought every type of costumes I can find and here I am!"

Everyone applauded and ma300 sweat dropped. "ok...next is Kprincess!" kprincess steps up stage and smiled. Then she ask her first question. "what is your connection with the Hizuris? How do you know them?" lory chuckled

"actually, thanks to Kuu, my agency was a success! He was one of my first actors to join the LME, we became very close friends. I even was his best man at his wedding! And of coarse I was there when Kuon was born" ma300 giggles "wow that's what I call true friendship!"

Kprincess continued with her questions. "How is it to be the president of LME?" Lory was a bit puzzled by that question.

"hmm…well I guess its actually fun! if you make it that way. I usually have problems with the press at times like with Ren for example. But other than that its actually quite nice"

"Are you friends with Ren? "

"yes I am. Who do you think got him out of his father's shadow? And who do you think knows about his love life?"

"which was zero till Kyoko came" said ma300. Lory nodded in agreement

"How did you become the president?" asked Kprincess. "I was the one to started an agency so of course I'm the one who should be president!" ma300 thought. _'yeah but when ya die who are ya gonna give your place to?'_

"Why do you dress like that?" asked Kprincess

"well if you listen to my answer from the beginning then you already know. But I really like the costumes! don't they look stylish?" ma300 thought bluntly.

_'uh…no… someone like you wearing that kind of outfit is brave or an idiot..' _

_"_ok first I like to apologize for the late update! Um my friend was staying at my place up till yesterday and I was so busy that I didn't have time so thanks for those who reviewed and now the next person is…." all the fans begged for it to be Ren. "is Maria Takarada" fans sighed but were excited. "so review and ill be due on Saturday!"


	3. maria takarada

Ma300 sighed. "will Maria come on stage please." Maria entered and sat on the couch. And will the people who want to interview Maia, come on stage please" three people entered.

WOLFF was first _"_Maria! What is your favorite curse? and how do you perform it?" Maria though about it for a moment before answering. "the voodoo curse! Onee-sama thought me! You take out a doll like this!" she takes out a doll that looks EXACTLY like ma300. "then you grab a needle and then poke it!" Maria pokes the doll on the arm with the needle.

"OW!" yell ma300. Then it was dreamthiefdragon's turn "ahem, maria-chan, if you could choose any woman to be with Ren, who is not you, who would it be?" maria gaped at her before answering.

"uh…I don't think there's no one but me to be Ren-sama's woman!" then she takes out a doll that looks exactly like dreamthiefdragon and pokes her with a needle.

"ow! Ok! Um next question! what is your usual day at LME?"

"hmm...Playing love simulation games with grandfather, hang out with Onee-sama and Ren-sama, scare all the girls who are trying to get close to Ren-sama, and playing with my Ren-sama dolls!" Maria answered happily.

Ma300 banged her head on the desk. _'figures…' _dreamthiefdragon continued_. _

_"_What was the craziest dream about anybody in LME about?"

"hmm…I had a dream that onee-sama and ren-sama were dress as bad people and that ren-sama was fighting a seaweed colored hair man!" ma300 hold back the laughter.

_'if only she knew!' _dreamthiefdragon asked her last question

"What are you going to be for Halloween?"

"im going to be a bride! For ren-sama!" ma300 couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing! Maria grabs the doll again and pokes it with the needle. "OW! OK! Im sorry!"

Then it was pielovingchick's turn. She wearing the exact replica of setsu heel's outfit! Ma300 gaped and asked.

"what's with the outfit?" pielovingchick answered. "I like this outfit so I want to wear it!" ma300 just let it go and let the girl ask her questions. "Maria-chan how do you feel about Ren-san being with Kyoko-chan all the time?"

"I think its ok I mean they are kohai and sempai after all" answered maria.

"What is your favorite holiday?"

"Halloween of course!"

"Do you like pie?"

ma300 sweat dropped. "I should've known that a girl name pielovingchick would ask that".

"of course! Especially onee-sama's pies! " maria answered happily

"Do you have any pets?" pielovingchick asked.

"no not my own exactly grandpa owns a snake though, but I don't play with it."

"What are you getting Kyoko-chan for her birthday?"

"oh I'm giving her a curse set1 I know she'll love it!"

Ma300 sighed. _'wow odd girl..giving someone a curse set..'_ "ok thank you for the questions! Now the next person is…" fan keep begging for ren. "is Yashiro-san!" a couple of fan yelled excited ly. "ok this will be due on Monday! So you know what to do!


	4. yukihito yashiro

Ma300 rubs her arm due to all the needle poking. Yashiro-san please come out" Yashiro smiles and enters the stage. a couple of girls scream his name. ma300 silenced them. "now will the people who are going to interview Yashiro please come on stage" four people entered and giggled and smiled at Yashiro-san. Ma300 sighed. '_Ren, I think you have a rival in the fan's department'_ "ok ladies! Start!" dreamthiefdragon was first:

"Hello Yashiro-sama! anything interesting happen in your life? We don't see much, So I was wondering."

"no not really I've been living with the president for a while since that project Ren and Kyoko-chan are doing" he answered.

"Any women in your life?"

Yashiro blushed and answered. "uh…no none what so ever " ma300 smirked. "uh huh, sure you don't. continue dreamthiefdragon"

"What was the most craziest thing that has happened since you became Tsuruga-san's manager?"

"simple: dealing with Ren's love life"

"How long have you been Tsuruga-san's manager?"

"for about …6 years? Ren did started acting at the age of 15 but he became more famous at 16 so that's when I became his manager.

"What interesting stuff happened when you were younger?"

"not really besides being called a nerd. And joining LME and becoming ren's manger"

Then it was kitty-chan's turn

"Yashiro, why do cell phones die when you touch them? Are you some sort of evil electricity stealing beast?"

"its not that its just the electric waves in my body! They're too much that a phone dies in 100 seconds!"

"Are you a vampire? Come on, EVERYONE wants to know!"

Ma300 anime falls. "why ask that?"

Yashiro sweat dropped "uh no I'm not. I'm just Ren's manger and matchmaker. Nothing more"

"Do you like kittens?"

Ma300 sighed. "once again I should have seen that coming from a person name kitty-chan"

"well of course! I mean they're calm and cute and nice for your homes"

"Are you secretly super afraid of Ren? Sometimes you seem to be!"

"well of course I'm afraid of Ren! He has that demonic smile of his! How could you not be afraid of him?" ma300 giggled. "meh the fans girls don't see it." Yashiro shrugged. "yes well they aren't that close to Ren"

"Who do you like?" :D

Yashiro blushed. "well….." BANG!

"am I late?" ma300 turned to her best friend Sonnoko "Sonnoko? What are you doing here?"

"I herd they were interviewing Yashiro-san so I wanted to see!"

"Sonnoko gives those puppy eyes "but.." ma300 sighed "fine just sit down!" "yay!"

Yashiro continued with his answer. "well I like no one…yet but I hope with someone in the future."

Next is belle sparrow

"'Ello Yashiro-san, I have a few questions I would like to ask you. Okay, what was your life like before you met Tsuruga-san? Why did you want to become a manager? Did you chose to be Tsuruga-san's manager or was he assigned to you? What do you do when you're not managing Tsuruga-san's career? Why and when did you join LME? Did you manage anyone's career before Tsuruga-san's? What was it like? How was it similar/different to managing Tsuruga-san's career? I hope that I haven't bombarded you with too many questions at once."

Yoshiro sweat dropped. "ehehe…um unfortunately, you did….um I only catch a few…" ma300 took out a piece of paper and gave t to Yashiro.

"luckily I have a copy so here ya go" Yashiro nodded and read it all.

"ah~ ok I see well before I met Ren well it was boring so meeting him and being his manger ia fun yet stressing. I didn't want to be actually was sawara's assistant before I met Ren. when the president chose me as Ren's manager, well I was out of the desk and on to the streets! So that answers question 3 also"

Ma300 turns to Sonnoko who's paying very close attention. Yashiro continued. "what do I do while not managing ren's career is playing cupid fore ren and Kyoko-chan I joined LME because wen I was young I was into the showbiz and I needed excitement in my life. So why not showbiz? Ren is actually my first client. So I cant anser the rest of your questions sorry"

Finally it was your truthful lies turn

Yashiro-san, how can you handle all of Tsuruga-sans jobs and his smile/ glare thing all at the same time?

Yoshiro shivered. "its not easy...trust me, I have stay away from him when he's mad"How long have you been Tsuruga-sans manager?

"6 years!" he answered proudly.

Ma300 stretched her arms out. "umph! Ok! Thank you for those who interviewed Yoshiro so.." "wait!" Sonnoko yelled she then ran to Yashiro and hugged him. "you're so cute in person1" then a couple of guards entered and gotten Sonnoko to let go "hey!" Sonnoko cried. "alright boys! Put her down!" they did as she ordered and put her down" ma300 sighed. "ok…now the next person is Kanae now you know what to do so this will be due on Wednesday or Thursday"


	5. kanae kotonami

Ma300 bangs e head on the desk. "great just great I have a busy week… Kanae just come out please. Kanae enter and just sat on the couch. "and as for the people who are going to interview, you know what to do" five people entered the stage and hallo freak is first who has scary but angelic aura

"Hey. What's up? Sorry about the aura, I just came in from babysitting." ma300's head lift up "finally someone knows how I feel! don't worry just try to calm down.." hallo freak shakes at dark black vapors surrounding her "Ok then, let's get crackin!" she then takes out an index card with questions

"1. Kanae, how does it feel to live in a home with all of those relatives in there with you? I mean, there's your brothers their wives, their children... *rambles* Uh, sorry mono logging... So what's it like in a crowded home?"

Kanae's dark aura appeared and answered. "very, very uncomfortable…but I gotten used to it"

"2. How are you and Hio-kun's relationship, *grins :3 * going so far?" Kanae blushed.

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"3. And excuse me for asking but... how are you and Yashiro's relationship working out? I know yo haven't been making much contact with each other but I'm just curious. (ppl have made fanfics with them as a couple and I'm just like... What the fudge? They aren't THAT close! Nowhere close to it!)"

"You mean Tsuruga's manager? I don't speak to him really so there's no relationship between me and him"

"Well, thanks for letting me ask a few questions!" then hallo freak's cell phone rings "Hello? No, I'm on the Talk with the Skip-Beat Cast Show... Uh huh... Seriously? Oh god, OK be there in a sec." she closes phone and looks around at Kanae and everyone else. "Who feels like helping me baby sit?" she asked with a beaming smile. The audience. Including Kanae and ma300, whistle, duck for cover, or pretend as if nothing happened "FINE!" then she stomps off stage.

Ma300 yelled back "I'd love to but I have to baby sit my two siblings and an egg!" then it was belle sparrow's turn but she's not around. Ma300 then got a note "oh but she still has questions for ya and wrote it as a letter!"

Kanae snorted "no s*** Sherlock"

"ok here's what it says:"

Hello Kanae-san,

I was wondering what inspired you to audition to become a part of LME's acting section? Did you ever consider becoming a musician or talent? Did your family influence your decision at all? Were they for, against, or oblivious of your desire to enter the acting community?Speaking of which, has the reality lived up to your expectations? Did you ever expect to meet the kind of actors that you have? I am looking forward to what you have tosay

Sincerely

Belle Sparrow

Kanae: smirked "I was better in acting in middle school and I cant sing or have any other talent anyways and yeah I guess you can say that. I have met the kind of actors and the weird kinds like Kyoko, that I have and thank you for your questions"

Next is kitty-Chan

"Why are you always so uncomfortable about Kyoko hugging you and stuff?"

Kanae stood up from her seat and shouted in embarrassment "because I never had friends! And she's so weird! I mean REALLY weird! She's not like other girls!" and she sat back down

"When did you first decide you wanted to act?"

"meh I was really good at it when I was young so I started learning acting over the years"

"Do you have any strange hobbies?"

Kanae's dark aura appeared "what do you mean strange hobbies?"

Ma300 tried to calm her down "ok! Calm down!"

"What do you think about the idea of Ren and Kyoko together?"

"Tsuruga and Kyoko…I did guess that Tsuruga might be in love with her and if it does happen then I wont mind at all"

"What do you think of litter Hio-kun? You do know he has a crush on you right!"

"I TOLD YOU THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! MO!"

Ma300 tried to clam her down "ok! It was just a question! Ok next!"

It was pielovingchick's turn

"Kanae. When did you start saying the phrase "mo"?"

Kanae shrugged. "I don't I guess I started hearing it from my father and then I just started saying it myself"

"Would you ever work with Yashiro to get Kyoko Chan and Ren San together?"

"as long as Tsuruga makes her happy and does no harm to her then yeah I'll help glasses getting those two together"

"How do you feel about Ren and Kyoko as a couple? I've heard you try to explainhis love to Kyoko before. If Yashiro asked you out, would you say yes?"

"I'll feel ok with it and yeah Kyoko is so dense when it comes to that emotion and NO I wont say yes if glasses asked me out!"

last but not least it was WOLF's turn.

"If you and Kyoko-Chan could play any role together, what would those roles be?"

"anything that doesn't involve best friends and sisters roles! You know how she gets when she hears about it!"

Ma300 deeply bows "I'm so sorry for the late update I'm busy this week and I had a family crises and it might get worse later on so the next person is Kuu! You know what to do!"


	6. kuu hizuri

Ma300 smiles happily "well, I feel happy! Ok kuu! Come on up!"

Kuu enters and smiles at the fans the fans applaud. "ok will the people who are going to interview Kuu please come on out!" five people entered the stage. First is vendetta4kyoko

"Heeeeyyyyzzz KUUUU! WASS UPPpp...yeah...Anyway"

Ma300 anime falls "ay…that was a bit random…"

"Where'd ya get your apatite from?" then she mumbles "it obviously skipped a generation..."

"I herd that!" Kuu pouted. "so I was born with a big appetite so sue me…." ma300 chuckled "too bad your son didn't get your appetite!" Kuu sticks his tongue out at her. Ma300 mocked his immature act. "continue vendetta4kyoko"

"Soo, what did Kuon do to make him have to leave home and start a new life in Tokyo as Ren? Oh, and you have's to gives the details or I will send my spiritual minions out to get you, fufufufu. P.s. Everyone has some just look deeper."

Kuu stiffened. "well you see he had problems and he was very violent and well…" ma300 stops Kuu. "its ok Kuu. I understand, you don't have to say it." vendetta released her demons. Ma300 takes out her demon repellant.

"take that! And that! Ahahahahah!" her minions shriveled." ma300 put the repellant away. "ok vebdetta4kyoko, continue" vendetta glares at ma300 before continuing.

"Would you eat insects? Why?"

"well no I wouldn't…unless I was very hungry and stuck in the wilderness without food"

then in all in one breath "What books do you read? What are your favorite TV shows? What's your favorite brand of shoes? Is anyone sponsoring you?" Starts talking faster and faster "What type of music are you into? How far are you willing to go to get your son back home? Do you know any more languages besides English and Japanese? Were have you traveled? Do you have any plans for the future?"

Once she was finished she breathes heavily "ok...I'm...done..." Then she collapses. Ma300 pulled her onto a couch. "wow…maybe I should take back on the 'you can ask as many questions as you want' rule" Kuu sweat dropped. "uh.. I didn't catch the questions…"

ma300 takes out the cards with vendetta's questions. "here ya go!" kuu read them over and nodded.

"ok I see. Well I read mangas. Its actually quite fun!" ma300 pumps her fist into thee air "woohoo! Another manga reader!" kuu continued.

"favorite tv shows would have to be any that my son and future daughter in law are in! I don't really have a favorite brand sorry! no one is sponsoring me yet surprisingly. I'm into classical romantic kind of music mainly any with piano! I'll do whatever it takes to bring my son AND my future daughter in law! I'm learning Chinese thanks to kyoko" (ma300: yeah I'm using tiger's lullaby on this! ^^*) kuu continued um… well all of US and Japan are the two places so far and my plans for the future is to have grandchildren!" ma300 shakes her head. "figures" next creamy creations

"how'd you meet julie?" Kuu smiled at that question. "wow I met her in a studio in the America. She was soo shy and cute! It wasn't love at first sight but we were close." ma300 sighed. "like father like son…." Kuu ignored her. Next is belle sparrow.

"How did you meet Takarada-san? Did he help get you and your wife together?"

"he actually saw one of my performances long time ago and no he didn't help me and wife together

Stops as the cheerful attitude morphs into complete seriousness. "You don't have to answer if it's too personal a question, but why did your son leave America?" Reverts back to normal volume and voice.

Kuu stiffened before answering "all I can say is that it was my fault that he left. Simple as that"

"Why did you move to America? Was it because of a job? If it was then why didn't you move back to Japan after the job was done?"

"well actually once I was in america,and met Julie well, I just couldn't leave and there were a lot of offers there so I stayed."

Next is pielovingchick

Kuu, how close are you to Tsuruga Ren?

"meh just colleges"

What is the wierdest thing you've seen Kyoko do?

"well…..I guess seeing her talk about how Tsuruga ren is"

Ma300 questioned that . "that's it?"! oh c'mon!"

"there was also the time she confessed to me that she was bullied"

What is your favorite fruit?

"all fruits are my favorite!"

Ma300 snickers "pfft! Of course! You eat everything!

"What is the funniest date you and Julie have ever been on?

Kuu chuckled "oh wow…that has to be my first date with her! We were at a restaurant and well thanks to my appetite, I ate practically all the food in the restaurant! Poor Julie! She was so speechless! She didn't even eat a bite! that's when from that day on we eat at home."

Ma300 rolls into laughter"Thank you for answering my questions!" said pielovingchick and she bows deeply. Kuu smiled in response.

"ok!" yelled ma300. "sorry for the wait. School is evil! Anyways the next person is….julie hizuri!" the fans yelled "WHAT? but we dont know her completely!"

my show, my choices! You know the rules!"


	7. julie hizuri

Ma300 sighed. "sorry guys. Economics is evil so let get this interview started! Julie! Come on up!" Julie enters the stage and smiles sweetly. "and will the people who are going to interview her please come on stage as well?" then four people entered.

First to ask Julie is W0lff

"Hi Julie! When you eventually meet Kyoko would you want her to call you mom?"

Julie giggled. "of course! If my husband likes her and my son is in love with her then of course I would like her to call me mom!"

Next is Belle Sparrow

"What did you first think of Kuu when you meet him?"

Julie thought about it for a moment before answering. "hmm...he was a gentleman. Very sweet and funny. Then when I saw his eating habits well that's another story!"

"How did you two start dating?" belle asked.

"well he asked me out to dinner we talked and I got to know him well. Even with his eating habits, I really liked him then poof! We started dating"

"Have you ever met Lory-san, if you have what did you think of him?"

"well of course I know him! He's close friends with my husband! I guess he's…whats the word I'm looking for…"

"weird, eccentric, love obsessed man" ma300 answered for Julie. Julie giggled. "I guess that's my answer!"

"What do you think as your funniest date with Kuu?"

"probably the time when he ordered a ton of food! Oh my! I couldn't believe he can eat that much! But I still love him." ma300 giggled. "now that's what I call true love!" Julie nodded in agreement "Thanks for listening to me ramble I'll be back later." said Belle. Julie nodded.

person is pielovingchick

"Julie, Is it hard to become a fashion designer? Because its kind of my dream... "

Julie's eyes sparkled up. "really? Well to be honest at first it will become hard but if you have the imagination and experience then don't give up honey! It'll be all worth it! I promise!" ma300 smiled. "wow perfect advice for my lil sis. She wants to be a designer too!"

"Anyway do you think Tsuruga Ren and Mogami Kyoko would be a good couple?"

"well I don't know much about Tsuruga Ren so…"

"Julie, she means your son!" said ma300

"no. Kuon is my son. Tsuruga Ren is a complete stranger to me." Julie argued. ma300 face palms. "never mind! Continue pielovingchick!"

"Do you have any funny baby stories about your Kuon?" Julie's eyes sparkled up again. "of course ! I remember once that-"

BANG! Ren kicked the door open!

Ma300 couldn't believe he's here! "REN! You're not supposed to be here till-"

"no! if mother tells those stories then I wont let it down!" ma300 called the guards. "guards! Take Ren away please!" big buffed guards took Ren out of the stage. Julie felt bad about it.

"maybe I rather not tell them about his baby years"

ma300 tried to comfort her. "aw c'mon Julie! Its normal! Go ahead!" Julie hesitated and said. "well lets just say kuu didn't kept an eye on Kuon while changing his diaper and that lead Kuon to escape" ma300 burst out laughing "ahahahahaha! Priceless!"

pielovingchick giggled

"And does Kuu ever snore? Thank you for answering my questions. You are too kind."

"no kuu doesn't snore and you're welcome" Julie replied

Next is The Lonely Crimson

"hi julie! How did you ended up with kuu?"

Julie giggled "what can I say? the man is a charmer!""How could you and kuu named your son "kuon"?"

"kuu named him. Kuon means eternal Kuon represents our love! Kuu is such a romantic!"

Ma300 smirks. "lucky you"

"What is kuon's favorite food when you made something for him? Do you see any tears in his" eyes?"*chuckling*

Julie smiled. "Kuon loves all my foods! And those tears are tears of happiness!"

ma300 burst out laughing. "ahahah…that….poor…boy! Ahaha"

"ok people sorry for the wait I'm just a little meh…so I was thinking of bring the ocs from tiger's lullaby so what do ya say?" the fans cheered. Ma300 smiles "ok so Im not done with the Hizuri's yet if you guys remember my story. Taya Hizuri is Kuon's sister and Kuu and Julie's daughter. She's energetic friends with Kyoko and had a light crush on Takuma (Kyoko's older bother.) ok ya know all the rules now review"


End file.
